Hot melt adhesive mesh film is a corrosion-resistant and anti-aging material with good thermal stability, good tensile, anti-bursting and permeability performances, and therefore it is widely applied to clothing, automobiles, electronics and other industries.
CN 101240148 B provides a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive mesh film, including: melting a hot melt adhesive raw material; adding a crystallization nucleating agent; extruding, spinning, air flow drafting, swaying filaments into meshes and other steps. The patent particularly relates to a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive mesh film by using a copolyamide hot melt adhesive as a raw material. CN 101967733 B provides a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive mesh film with uniform pore size and stable gram weight, which is prepared by controlling the melting temperature, spinning speed, infrared temperature, etc. of a hot melt adhesive. The patent particularly relates to a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive mesh film by using a polyester hot melt adhesive as a raw material. CN 103059792 B provides a polyester elastomer hot melt adhesive for bonding polar polymers and metal materials, and a preparation method thereof. CN 1699491A also discloses a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive film, which is particularly applicable to a double-sided hot melt adhesive film for use in mounting of calligraphy and painting.
With the development of industrialization, the bonding of polar materials and non-polar materials is required in more and more fields, in order to reduce the cost and expanding the application field of the materials. However, at present, the conventional hot melt adhesive related products, such as a mesh film or an adhesive film, are basically used for bonding polar materials, and their bonding performance for non-polar materials is poor.